The Victims Really Speaks
by Chosen2007
Summary: This is after Horror Show, this is after the end of season three of the closer, Flynn is Melinda's uncle and they come to Los Angeles with a ghost. Ghost Whisper/Closer crossover
1. Chapter 1

_The Victims really speaks_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part one_

_Brenda looked up at probably at the most horrific site of all time, three women strung by their necks in very provocative clothes and as Brenda looked up, she recalled almost being rape that day. She looked up and she couldn't think about that right now. "Lt. Daniels…." Brenda said and stopped. "Are you okay?" Daniels asked and Brenda responded, "Do we have names for the victims?" "The one on the left is Daphne Gill, she was the wife of cop Jansen Black, Courtney Lee, she was the rock Singer's girlfriend of Lady and Alicia was an artist whose husband was a painter name Manuel Carter." Daniels finished and Brenda responded, "Provenza, our victims seemed to be wives involved in interracial relationships see if any of the men have any people who were harassing them on a basis, thank you." "Chief, Jensen was a player and he had cheated on Daphne several times, it was rumors in the police station, I never knew him." Seg. Gabriel said and Brenda responded, "One of those women could have held a grudge, get me a list of who could it have been, thank you" Brenda looked up and then the vacationing Lt. Flynn walked into the crime scene. Brenda turned around and greeted him back. "Chief, I might have some insight to the victims." Lt. Flynn said and added, "My vacation, I visited my niece and she has a gift of knowing the victims after death." He whispers the rest. Brenda paused and she believed him from one case in particular, "Have her meet me in my office." Brenda said and Flynn didn't think she would believe him. "Let's just say, I believe you."Brenda went into the office; there was a woman there medium length brunette with a bigger man with a short-hair cut standing with her. Flynn was right there, "Chief, I want you to meet my niece, Melinda Gordon." Lt. Flynn said and Brenda walked to her, "Mrs. Gordon, please tell us what you know about the victims."_


	2. Chapter 2

_The victims really speaks _

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Two_

"_When they come to me, some are confused and others know. These women knew they were dead and they were very angry. They came to me when me and Jim, my husband was…" Melinda said and Jim responded, "It was a mood killer to say." Brenda shook her head and Melinda added, "It attacked my store and they did not want me to have any intimacy, they wanted me to find you." Then after having a memory, my mother tells me, my uncle would know about it, an uncle I didn't know I had." Melinda said and Brenda responded, "Which was Lt. Flynn. What else do you know about the victims? "They didn't know who he was; he was wearing this mask, one sad, it was golden." Brenda pauses "Tragedy mask, it is a Shakespeare mask." Said Gabriel and Melinda shook her head. "Something else about it, when I was rescuing a woman and child, something kept locking the door and didn't want me to save the mother." Jim said and Melinda added, "We found out later that the mother was a deadbeat." Brenda knew they had clues, "They disruptive of you two having sex and wanted a deadbeat to burn." Brenda said, Melinda went into details of how it happened and Provenza came in, "One of the victims, the rock singer was involved in a paternity dispute, now the man she was…." Provenza was looking at Melinda and then a glass slammed against the wall, the door bang back and forth, making the glass breaking. Everyone was _

_in shock. "DUTTON!" the ghost screamed and Melinda responded, "Do you know a Dutton." Brenda smiled and said, "Oh yeah."_


	3. Chapter 3

_The Victims Really Speaks_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Three_

_Melina was staring a hole into Flynn, "Why did you leave?" Melinda asked and Flynn responded, "Your mother thought it was best for me to go or it would ruined what she had with your father." "Bullshit." Melinda said and added, "It was a lot more than that." Jim was pissed and Flynn, "Do you know how hard it is for her to be here in Los Angeles?" Jim stressed that point and Melinda looked around, she couldn't tell the regular people from the ghosts. "I can't imagine how this is scaring you." Flynn said and Melinda responded, "These ghosts scare me, not knowing who you have been scares me and not knowing how I was abandon!" Melinda yelled and Brenda walked to him. "Lt. Flynn, I hope you don't fight me…." Brenda said and Flynn responded, "I understand Chief." Flynn walked away and Brenda sat down, Daniels walked in. "Melinda, we have an agent that confirms that there was a plane crash that you assisted in solving and what he guessed, if you wanted to be tested, was that you were a level four out of five." Daniels said and added, "I say this because the higher you are the most acceptable you are of any physical harm and mental damage." Brenda was now at a problem, if she let Melinda assisted and a high murder area, Brenda had a plan. "Melinda, are you hearing voices on top of the victim's voices?" Brenda asked and Melinda shook her head. Brenda wanted Daniels to talk to her in private. "You're hiding more information." Brenda said and Daniels responded, "The shock of Melinda knowing about Flynn could be made, a little thing could really hurt her." Brenda didn't what to do and called in a meeting with her team Including Melinda and Jim_


End file.
